Someday
by colormeyours
Summary: Set seven years after high school graduation, a twenty-five year old Sam finds himself running into people from his past. Specifically, his first love Quinn Fabray. Slightly based off of Dianna's if Glee was a movie in ten years Sam and Quinn would be back together. Rated M for later chapters.


**SOMEDAY - CHAPTER ONE **

* * *

It's funny the way life ends up for some people. Are you still friends with all the people from high school or college? Did you keep all the promises you made to people? How do you meet the love of your life? Perhaps it's by standing in a line for food or literally running into each other. Everyone has a story, including Sam Evans. He met the love of his life when he got slushied in the face for joining a club in high school.

He didn't know it then but he knew it now. Ripe at the age of twenty-five he found himself in the outskirts of New York. At first he had been in he city with Blaine and Kurt. It was nice and they were good friends of his but he quickly became the third wheel and practically a footnote in their grand love story so he decided it was best for him to leave. He had needed to get a move on with the rest of his life even if he was so young. So here he was almost seven years later still in the same state but in a different place.

Granted, Sam had gone back to Lima for a while. At the end of his teenage years and his earlier twenties, he attended a community college (since it was the cheapest) and got his bachelor's degree in business. He worked like hell to accomplish that and he's proud of himself. His family was also proud of him. Sam can still remember all the smiles and hugs he got from his parents and Stevie and Stacey. Speaking of the littles, they weren't so little anymore now. They were already so close to taking on the challenge of college. Sam swears that they were only up to his knees yesterday; time has flown by so fast.

His current and long-lasting occupation was helping his friend, Max (short for Maxwell), run his sports agency. He didn't have to go and try to sign athletes, he just handled the business side of things. Though sometimes he would tag a long because he wasn't able to resist. That's how he ended up in New Haven eventually, when he was 24. And that's when he saw Quinn Fabray, his first love, for the first time in years.

Contrary to what many think, he didn't go up to her. They never had a conversation that consisted of awkward pauses and small talk to fill the void. The truth was they hadn't really talked since their break up in high school. Of course there was the time when she was babysitting with him and keeping his secret, but he simply said he forgave her when she brought it up so he wouldn't have to relive the pain. He knows it was a little stupid and immature of him to do but there had been bigger problems to worry about and he was sick of people poking his broken heart. So no, he didn't walk up to her on the street and talk to her. He simply let the two second look he had, sink in before her boyfriend showed up and planted one on her. And yes the smallest twinge of jealously curled in his stomach and clenched in his chest before he averted his gaze and never looked back.

He knew her and Puck were together, they had been since his senior year of high school. He didn't even know why he was jealous either. It wasn't like his love life had been totally lagging. He had been in a couple of relationships since things with Mercedes ended again. They hadn't gotten really far and he wasn't super serious about either Anna or Lydia, but nonetheless he was not going to pine over a girl he didn't even know anymore. So he pushed the green monster inside of him into the depths of his mind and locked it up.

That was the last he would ever see of Quinn Fabray; or so he thought.

Because here he was now, one year later, looking at her jaw dropped from across the street. He can't even run away either because she's spotted him, recognized him, and now she's walking over to him all smiles and daisies. As his jaw starts to close he wonders if she's putting on a smile like she used to. If she's still afraid to get vulnerable with anyone or if she is genuinely happy and content with her life. There was only one way to find out so he indulged himself into a conversation with her.

"Quinn Fabray. It's been a long time." He says not sure if he should offer her his hand for a handshake or just go for the hug. "What brings you here?" He quickly says before he has the time to embarrass himself with all the options one has when greeting someone else.

Her smile remains on her lips and those eyes of hers are just like he remembered. Golden hazel and they made him want to soar. There had always been something about her eyes and how they captivated him, inspired him to be the best that he could be. So distracting to him that he almost missed what she said in reply to him. "Puck and I we're looking at houses." And just like that the green monster threatened to consume him.

Sam forces a smile and nods. "Sounds like fun. It's a nice town, did you know...I, uh, lived here?" There was the awkward tension he wanted to avoid but apparently she didn't feel it. Well at least she didn't hint that she did.

"No, no. Though Blaine mentioned that you might be here. Puck wants to move from New Haven so we are looking around." She says blankly but still with a smile. But the tone of her voice has already given her away and Sam can't stop his next question from falling out.

"Puck wants to move or you both do?" He doesn't realize how wrong of him it was to ask until it was too late. She looked taken aback for about a second until her demeanor resolved. She was still good at wearing a mask, he notes mentally.

"We both do." She says with a little more confidence and a wider smile. He still isn't completely convinced but it's none of his business anyway.

Giving her a smile in return, he looks down at the ground for a moment. He needed to get out of here, that he decided then. He couldn't bear standing with her and talking to her about Puck of all things. Sam has already found himself questioning how they even work and his jealousy growing. All he wants for her is to be happy but is she really? He takes a deep breath and looks back up at her. Their eyes lock and he smiles tightly again. "I should go and you should probably get back to Puck." He's not even done talking when he starts walking away. She catches him though and stops him with we hand on his shoulder.

"Here. It's my card. I'd like to catch up with you sometime." She is still smiling at him and how can he not fall prey to that. Sam takes her card and slips it in his pocket. "It was nice seeing you Sam." And then she starts to walk away.

"You too." He mumbles after her.

* * *

Please read and review. I'll have Chapter 2 up when I have a few reviews. Thank you for reading!


End file.
